


Reversed roles and ball lovers

by kaworusdickadick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, gay basketball, sexy miracle keepers, ships.all of them, the kisekis are wowed, the miracle babysiters are sick of that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworusdickadick/pseuds/kaworusdickadick
Summary: Takao and Himuro are tired of their partners and the miracle team in general being so hot when it comes to basketball.The whole miracle keepers squad agrees.So they decide to give them a taste of their own medicine.The miracles die on the inside with a boner on the outside.





	Reversed roles and ball lovers

**Author's Note:**

> K- stands for Kuroko  
> T- stands for Takao  
> H-stands for Himuro  
> Y-stands for Yukio,i wanted to put k for kasamatsu but it was taken. I hope you understand.  
> F-stands for Furihata  
> S-stands for Sakurai

The "miracle babysitters" squad was tired of their boyfriends changing personalities when playing basketball.  
It's like some magic spell turns them from 16 years olds that like balls, to some extremely attractive greek gods.  
Maybe Sex gods to be honest.

So they decided to show their true selves too.  
Because we all know that to care of The Generation Of Miracles, you have to be pretty special too.  
Power,knowledge, looks (and of course basketball too) -wise .  
It was time for them to show their true forms.  
Seductive and powerful ukes.

It all began with a teamup.  
After the Winter cup, Akashi decided to put the kisekis back together, including the "miracle babysitters" too.  
So they had a few basketball meetups, that turned to simple group dates.  
This was one of them.

The miracles were all sweaty and wiping themselves with their shirts revealing their sexy muscular bodies-as usual.  
The squad (miracle keepers, for short) was stunned and most of them blushing furiously.

Takao looked around for help, and asked the calmest-looking of them all.  
T-"Tatsuya-san, am i the only one who thinks they're doing this on purpose?"

H-"Oh, I'm sorry Kazunari i was...distracted..what was that again?"

T-"By Murasakibara-kun's abs?"

H-"O-oh W-well you u-auh n-noiticed..Anyways"

T-"That's what i'm talking about!It's like they're trying to seduce us or something.Constanly."

H-"The truth is i've been noticing that too, and after asking Atsushi, he looked completely dumbfounded."

H-"Like he didn't even know what i was talking about.."

T-"So what you're saying is they don't even notice that we're currently dying by their good looks?"

H-"Sadly,not."

They were interupted by a certain baby blue haired boy.  
K-"What are two talking about?

T-"OH!Kuroko-kun i didn't see you there!"

T-"We were discussing about how each one of the miracles including Kagami-san have ...some kinda charm, and it was kinda..."

H-"Pleasant, but distracting in a way"

K-"So you were going to do something about it?"

H-"Something like that. Even though i was thinking of...

H-"Giving them a.."

"Taste of their own poison."Himuro and Takao said together.

 

Y-"So we're gonna seduce'em?"  
Then, Yukio Kasamatsu, Furihata and Sakurai walked in.

F-"S-sorry for e-eaves d-dropping"

S-"We were just curious-IMSOSORRYY"

T-"Eh.. Don't worry 'bout it"

H-"Soo y'all agree?"

Y-"I mean, i'm always in to make a foul of Kise"

T-"T-that's kinky"

K-"Are you a sadist, Kasamatsu-san?"

H-"W-WOW"

F-"A-anyway u-um i guess i-im in"

S-"Me too!"

K-"So, the plan is to seduce the kisekis and make them see what a bittersweet taste it has to be interrupted by sexyness when playing basketball."

T-"RIGHT!OPERATION BALL-LOVERS IS A GO!"

H-"We're not calling it that right??"

K-"Let's do this."

F-"Do your b-best minna!"

S-"We've got this!"

H-"WERENOTCALLINGITATHATRIGHT"

\-------

 

A few weeks later, on a an other basketball meeting

 

The miracles(+Kagami) blabbered things as always

"Mooooh, i don't wanna play basketball" whined the purple haired giant.  
"You were invited, so be grateful-nodayo" commented the lucky carrot.  
"Who cares?I'm here to make bakagami eat some dirt again" said the boob-loving ganguro  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERTED AHO!??!!?!" argued said^ bakagami  
"Don't fight guys-ssu!!" mister sparkle added.  
"I suggest you all focus on playing basketball"stated the red emperor.

 

"Anyway, where's kuroko and the others?Weren't they meeting us here?"said Kagami.

"Kagamicchi is right!!Where's Kasamatsu-senpai???"

"I am certain my Kouki will not betray me. He will be here, including your lovers"

"Today's oha-asa said be careful for something unusual so i guess Takao's disappearence is the proof"

\--Spoiler alert, Midorima was wrong, i wouldn't call them unusual but some..things were going to happen that day--

"Uh?If ryou isn't here then who's gonna give me water and food after i beat your asses?"

"I will not even comment on that"

"Ehhh??If Muro-chin isn't here then i'm not playing"

Suddenly, the heard the familiar sound of a basketball hitting the court's floor  
They walked in and they saw something they weren't expecting.


End file.
